yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Saadi (poet)/Nakiller
Saadi (سعدی in Persian) (English name: Mushrif-ud-Din Abdullah) (1184 - 1283/1291?) was a Persian poet, a native of Shiraz, Persia. There is some discrepancy about the date of his death, but he may have died a centenarian. Sourced * Whatever is produced in haste goes easily to waste. * Another famous poem focuses on the oneness of mankind, and is used to grace the entrance to the Hall of Nations of the UN building in New York with this call for breaking all barriers: Sa'di's biography at irib.comFrom Gulistan Saadi. ::::بنی آدم اعضای یک پیکرند که در آفرينش ز یک گوهرند ::::چو عضوى به درد آورد روزگار دگر عضوها را نماند قرار ::::تو کز محنت دیگران بی غمی نشاید که نامت نهند آدمی ::::Human beings are members of a whole, ::::In creation of one essence and soul. ::::If one member is afflicted with pain, ::::Other members uneasy will remain. ::::If you have no sympathy for human pain, ::::The name of human you cannot retain. : * Saadi on love: ::::The children of Adam are limbs of each other '' ::::''Having been created of one essence. ::::When the calamity of time afflicts one limb ::::The other limbs cannot remain at rest. ::::If you have no sympathy for the troubles of others ::::You are not worthy to be called by the name of "man". * I never lamented about the vicissitudes of time or complained of the turns of fortune except on the occasion when I was barefooted and unable to procure slippers. But when I entered the great mosque of Kufah with a sore heart and beheld a man without feet I offered thanks to the bounty of God, consoled myself for my want of shoes and recited: :'A roast fowl is to the sight of a satiated man :Less valuable than a blade of fresh grass on the table :And to him who has no means nor power :A burnt turnip is a roasted fowl.' ::*The Gulistan, translated by Sir Edwin Arnold. Unsourced * A little and a little, collected together, becomes a great deal; the heap in the barn consists of single grains, and drop and drop make the inundation. * Have patience. All things are difficult before they become easy. * He who is a slave to his stomach seldom worships God. * I fear God and next to God I mostly fear them that fear Him not. * The best loved by God are those that are rich, yet have the humility of the poor, and those that are poor and have the magnanimity of the rich. * To give pleasure to a single heart by a single kind act is better than a thousand head-bowings in prayer. * The rose and the thorn, and sorrow and gladness are linked together. * When the belly is empty, the body becomes spirit; and when it is full, the spirit becomes body. * Whenever you argue with another wiser than yourself in order that others may admire your wisdom, they will discover your ignorance. * Every leaf of the tree becomes a page of the sacred scripture once the soul has learnt to read. Notes and references External links Category:Persian poets cs:Saadi de:Saadi fa:سعدی he:סעדי hy:Սաադի it:Saadi lt:Saadis pt:Musharrif Od-Dîn Sa'di sk:Saadi zh:蕯迪